The present invention relates generally to an improved bottle support means, and more particularly to a bottle support means particularly adapted to retain and position a cosmetic bottle receptacle in a predetermined and adjustable disposition therewithin. The structure of the present invention is particularly adapted for use in connection with bottles of nail polish and the like, which, because of the viscosity of the liquid, are normally retained in tilted disposition for extended periods of time during use.
In the use of cosmetic receptacles, particularly nail polish bottles and the like, the user, because of the geometry of the bottle, will wish to retain the bottle at an angular disposition in order to periodically insert and withdraw the brush element normally provided on the cap portion from the interior of the bottle. In this fashion, the user may repeatedly obtain fresh quantities of polish on the brush for application. Normally, when the user is applying polish to the surface of her fingernails, her hands will be sufficiently occupied so as to render the periodic tilting of the container difficult, cumbersome, and undesirable. In addition, the periodic tilting may result in inadvertent spillage of the contents, thereby risking danger to surfaces which come in contact with the spilled liquid. The solvent for nail polish is frequently ethyl acetate, or other highly volatile material, and the surface of pieces of furniture may become damaged upon exposure to these materials. Accordingly, it has been found to be desirable to provide a stable support means for cosmetic bottle receptacles, with the support means being arranged and adapted to accommodate any of a variety of normal bottles or receptacles. The support means of the present invention accommodates the bottles in a variety of angular dispositions, from a generally upright disposition to a tilted disposition which is generally 45.degree. from the upright disposition. This arrangement provides good visibility for the user and enables her to insert and withdraw the brush readily for continued application of a material such as nail polish to the surface of her fingernails.